


Be You

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Prompto falls into a depression and his favorite app is to blame. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noct notices changes in their friend, but will they help him to late?





	Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the very first fic I wrote for this series but never published.  
> It was more more or less inspired during that rough patch Prompto had were most folks wanted V13 Prompto.

The road seems to stretch on for miles upon miles without any sign of turning or coming to a end as the sun beats down on the small group of friends as they make their way to their destination.

Prince Noctis was sound asleep in the backseat occasionally he would shift or groan before settling back down, Ignis was next to him he was fast at work knitting up a yet to be decided clothing article in dark green yarn, Gladiolus was driving as he would occasionally fiddle with the radio trying to find a new song whenever the current one got on his nerves, and Prompto with his camera would snap a photo of whatever caught his eye.

Be it a mountain, animals, trees, open fields, other people, and even his friends for him anything was open game.

"Uh, I hate this song...." Gladiolus groans as he reaches for the dial quickly flipping to the next station to avoid a rather obnoxious tune. "You said that about the last ten songs that played big guy." Prompto teases earning a glare from Gladiolus.

"I think classical music is much more enjoyable if you ask me. I do enjoy listening to it when I read or knit." Ignis says earning a glance from Gladiolus who raises an eyebrow.

"You implying you want me to go to that station?" he asks his voice holding a slight curious tone to it.

"I can't do classical, the songs always put me to sleep." Prompto says in a longing voice "It's a shame really." He adds as he twists around in the seat until he's facing the back he leans forward feeling around in search of an item.

"For crying out loud Prompto what is it that you are looking for?" Ignis snaps rather impatiently after Prompto bumps against him several times "Haha. Sorry Iggy, I'm looking for my phone." He says pulling back and sitting on his knees "I think it fell back behind here." He says pointing to the spot underneath the seat "Well I'll get it for you. Now turn around and sit correctly, I'd hate for you to get thrown through the window." Ignis says as he looks around where Prompto had pointed.

"Aww you care about me." Prompto says teasing the older male "Of course chap, now sit down." Ignis orders handing the youngest member the cellphone.

Thanking him Prompto sits down bouncing his knees a bit in excitement as he opens a app that he uses to share some of the photos he has taken throughout the adventure. Gladiolus smirks glancing at the app "That thing again?" He asks "How many pictures have you posted on there?"

Prompto simply laughs "Too many, I can't help it. If I see something that catches my eye I gotta catch it on camera."

"Going to share those photos are we?" Ignis asks which earns him a enthusiastic nod from the blonde "Yeah, I think I got some good shots and I wanna see what everyone thinks of them. You know broaden my horizon, maybe get some criticism see what I can change or improve on ya know." Prompto says as he waits for the sign in to finish on the app.

Ignis shakes his head laughing softly "That's one way to look at it, though if you want my honest opinion I see no need for you to improve Prompto. You are as professional as they come, and I mean that in the most sincerest way possible. Your photos are stunning."

Prompto closes his eyes with a wide smile and a embarrassed laugh "Oh Iggy, you really know how to give a complement don't ya. I don't think I'm that good." Prompto says as he scrolls through the photos selecting the ones he wants shared.

"Ha, I know one things for sure...your photos always come out crisp and clear." Gladiolus says resting one arm on top of the door of the Regalia changing the radio once more.

Prompto couldn't help but smile "Aww man I'm blushing again! Gah my cheeks are starting to ache from smiling a lot." He adds laughing he was thrilled to know that his friends loved his photos it motivated him to continue not to mention it always made his day. Sure he had his moments where he may be over doing it or possibly even getting on their nerves at times (with requesting random places to go to or go back to for a photo) but he is glad to know that they think he is talented.

"Okay, now time to wait for the comments to come rolling in." Prompto says after having posted his selected photos, he places the phone in the cup holder and stretches.

 

Gladiolus pulls into a gas station that stood in the middle of nowhere to refuel the Regalia's tank and to give everyone a chance to stretch their legs from sitting a long time.

"Finally a pit stop, I really really gotta pee." Prompto pipes up as he climbs out of the car sprinting into the convenience store heading towards the restroom as Gladiolus sticks the nozzle of the gas pump into the tank "Yeah, thanks for sharing that...." Gladiolus says shaking his head he didn't understand why the blonde felt it necessary to share personal things aloud about himself.

"I guess I'll go inside and gather some ingredients for dinner...though I'm not quite to sure what I could possibly make with what lies in there." Ignis says frowning as he closes the door behind him along with Prompto's which was wide open. "Just look for something ready made, maybe sandwiches would be a good option." Gladiolus says reaching for Noctis "Hey, Noct wake up. Pit stop, time to get out and shake off the sleepiness." He says causing Noctis to groan sitting up "Where are we?" the prince asks yawning making the older male roll his eyes.

"At a small gas station." Gladiolus says crossing his arms.

"Where's Ignis and Prompto?"

"Prompt's using the toilet and Iggy is getting stuff for dinner." Gladiolus says glancing at the meter count up to ten "Like I said get out and walk around a bit we won't really have another stop for a while." He says clicking the trigger to cut the flow of gas and setting the pump back in its holster.

Noctis sighs climbing out of the car dragging himself into the store where he saw Ignis pick up a large sandwich turning it around a bit reading the label "Lamb? I know Gladiolus would favor this one...." He says to himself recalling that most of the beast they fight end up on their plates by Gladiolus' request.

"Though it wouldn't kill him to eat a vegetable...it's like trying to get Noct to eat them." Ignis mumbles under his breath as he picks up three more sandwiches.

"Ignis."

Ignis turns around spotting a rather exhausted looking Noctis who stood before him rubbing sleep from his eyes childishly "Sleep well?" Ignis asks picking up two large bags of chips "Uh huh..." The younger male says dragging his feet as he follows the other "That's good." Ignis replies picking up a case of soda out of the fridge section.

Prompto returns wiping his hands on his pants "Sorry for taking so long." He says to Gladiolus as he climbs into the car causing Gladiolus to shake his head "Its alright. We're ju-"

"Morning sleepy head!" Prompto shouts cutting off Gladiolus as he waves to Noctis who simply yawns nodding his head at the young blonde.

Once they were all back in the car Gladiolus starts up the car as Prompto, who was facing Ignis and Noctis, was already pulling out the bag of chips he saw sticking up and out of the paper bag "Whoa Iggy these are delicious!" He says holding them high up in the air as he rips open the bag and pops one of the many salty crisps into his mouth.

"Yes I did, but please don't eat them all before dinner time arrives. And for crying out loud sit correctly Prompto!" Ignis lectures causing Prompto to puff out his cheeks as Noctis shakes his head when he notices that Prompto's phone is lighting up.

"Huh? Hey Prompto is someone calling you?" He asks picking up the cell "Wait, it's just some notifications." He adds showing the young photographer.

"Wow. Already? That was really fast I can't wait to see what everyone is saying." Prompto says logging back into the app, he could already see the many hearts given to the photos he uploaded on the small speech bubble in the corner.

He couldn't help but smile as he read some of the comments on the first row of five photos. It was just something about having absolute strangers complement his work that made made him feel special. The kind of special that doesn't quite feel the same when friends and family say that they like your work.

"Well what do they say?" Ignis asks he could understand the feeling that Prompto had about his photos and receiving positive feedback, he himself loves the feeling too but with his cooking. He wouldn't admit it to anyone not even his brothers but when Noctis said that he couldn't get the pastries right, the ones he has been trying to perfect for the prince it crushed him. He didn't give up trying to perfect the recipe though. Not just to perfect it but to also prove to Noctis that he could do it.

"Yeah don't leave us hanging." Gladiolus says trying to glance at what Prompto was reading.

"Okay okay, this one says 'Whoa what a beautiful sky and sea, nice pic!' and this one says 'Nice shot' and this one" He was about to read the next one when a heart appears on the speech bubble on the corner of the page prompting Prompto to click it taking him to a photo of which he shot of himself as he glances at the comments.

He's silent for a moment as he reads them to himself occasionally scrolling through the comments as he finished each one, he soon was scrolling fairly quickly as if looking for something in particular.

"Prom you got more comments?" Gladiolus asks curiously when the blonde failed to laugh or shout enthusiastically or read the comments aloud that he stumbles on.

"Y-Yeah...I do." He says however his voice comes out small.

"Well what do they say?" Noctis asks he didn't know what it was in Prompto that suddenly changed but he knew something was off.

"It's nothing." Prompto replies suddenly feeling all eyes on him making him feel uncomfortable so he forces a laugh pretending to be his usual self "They said the same thing as the others. No biggie." He says faking a yawn "Man I'm beat, naptime!" He shouts folding his arms over the car door and rests his head.

"I like the way you think Prompto, wake us when we get there." Noctis says tilting his cap down to shield his eyes. "Well sleep well you two." Ignis says not looking up from what he was knitting and Gladiolus simply responds with a "Uh-huh."

Prompto lays still with his eyes closed "I wonder if he's feeling alright, it's unlike Prompto to suddenly drop like this...I expect this behavior out of Noct." Ignis says "Low blow Ignis." Noctis snaps back "I can still hear you." He says crossing his arms.

Prompto simply listens his mind contradicting itself as it wants him to relax but at the same time recalling all the comments he had read. The words and sentences spin around in his mind as if they were on loop. Prompto shudders as he shifts into a more comfortable position only to be startled seconds later by his phone going off.

Prompto sits up picking up the device and unlocking the screen, his heart skips a beat when he sees yet another notification from the app. He stares at it for a brief moment debating on checking it out or ignoring it. He couldn't shake this bad feeling but Prompto was the type to take chances, he had too, though he took chances when it came to photos for those turn out the best. With a sigh Prompto opens the app once again and clicks on the heart taking him back to his selfie.

He found the new string of comments and he skims them only to immediately regret his decision to do so. He turns his phone off crosses his arms and stares sadly out the window not uttering a single word the rest of the way to their destination.

 

It was nightfall when they pulled into a motel to keep safe from the daemons. Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto were all sharing a room and three out of the four were in the middle of a game.

"Hey you can't do that, you didn't roll the dice." Gladiolus shouts at Noctis who moves his piece three squares forward "No, I definitely can. My character is allowed one move for every slain beast." He said reading the manual.

Ignis sighs picking up the dice shaking them a bit before gently tossing them "Three..." Ignis says reaching for his token "Sorry Specs, you're stuck there for another round." Noctis says after flipping to the back of the manual "That's rather bothersome...." Ignis grumbles pushing up his glasses.

Gladiolus looks over at Prompto who was laying on his side in the bed closest to the couches "You sure you don't wanna play?" Gladiolus asks which makes the youngest member sigh "I'm okay...." He mumbles curling onto himself he sounded weak which bothered him. The others watch him for a moment before Ignis leans in speaking softly "I do hope Prompto is feeling alright. He hasn't touched his dinner nor his camera."

Noctis looks over at him "He's probably tired." He says wanting to assume the best before he jumps to conclusions. "You know how our long drives tend to wear him out. After a long rest he'll be back to normal." The prince says hoping that this was true.

The next morning Noctis meets Ignis downstairs in the lobby where the tactician was fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Noctis says with a yawn "Good morning." Ignis replies pushing up his glasses "Where's Gladio?" Noctis asks looking around noticing that the massive man was nowhere to be seen. "I do believe he said something about picking up breakfast, he wanted us to eat together in the room seeing that Prompto is still asleep." Ignis explains sipping at his drink.

That last part threw Noctis off "Wait, Prompto isn't up and off taking photos?" That was odd for the youngest member to still be in bed at this hour, it wasn't like Prompto to sleep in.

Ignis nods "He's still in bed...I plan on taking his temperature, I was just on my way to the Regalia for my medical bag." He says "But I do hope he's just exhausted like you said." Ignis says heading out of the lobby.

Back in the room Prompto laid on his side as he stares blankly out the window. The weather mocks him with its bright clear blue cloudless sky, while he felt like he had a storm cloud over him drenching him in a shower of sorrow. He sighs miserably blinking back tears that pricked at his eyes clouding his vision. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he knew that what had been sent was only going to make him feel worse.

Click.

The door opens lightly brushing against the plush carpet as the sound of footsteps tell the other that someone has walked in.

"Prompto."

Prompto froze up he hadn't expected Noctis to come back so soon, the blonde sits up stretching with a loud fake yawn "Oh gooh morning." Prompto says hoping Noctis would buy the ploy of him pretending to have just woken up.

"Did I wake you?" Noctis asks.

_'He bought it!?'_

Prompto shakes his head "Nah dude I was already waking up when you came in...I'm just...being lazy ya know." Prompto says forcing a smile.

Noctis nods slowly walking around the bed and sits next to Prompto "Well you know you gave everyone a scare yesterday. You were acting out of character...something wasn't bothering you was it?" He asks. The question suddenly makes Prompto feel uncomfortable he shifts a bit and he unconsciously places his hand on his pocket feeling his phone.

He couldn't tell Noctis that silly little comments on the internet was bumming him out he'd laugh at him, right? No. Noctis was his closest friend he wouldn't laugh...but maybe he would tell the others and perhaps Gladiolus or Ignis would laugh, right?

What if they thought he was weak and couldn't brush off hateful words, what if they criticized him for taking these words to heart? He didn't want to be shunned by his only friends. So he settled with smiling (he was always good at smiling despite how much it hurt) "Nah Noct, you called it yesterday. I was just really tired." He says his voice wavers on the word really.

Noctis looks at him a bit more, he didn't want to think poorly of Prompto he knew he wouldn't lie to him but this what he had just told him didn't feel right. Noctis nods "If you say so." He says standing up "Look Gladio should be back soon with breakfast why don't we stay here." Noctis says walking over to the bed he slept in "While we wait we could play a game on our handhelds, I still can't catch that legendary bat...." Noctis says reaching into his pocket pulling out a good sized handheld system with the Crown logo on it.

Prompto couldn't help but smile a small bit "You serious? Bro you just gotta use the Master Ball." Prompto says pulling his own game out "You used it on the lion?" Noctis asks Prompto "Yeah, I couldn't resist I got too excited." He says trying to sound cheerful "What did you use it on?" Prompto asks trying to sound confused but it came out more exhausted than anything.

Noctis notices the tone but says nothing of it "Don't laugh but I used it on a stupid fish monster." Prompto would've laughed calling him a name of some sort but he just chuckles a bit "You wasted your only master ball? You know you don't anymore right." He said his voice now soft with the under tones of sadness. Noctis sits up with a worried expression on his face "You feeling alright? You're really bringing the mood down." Noctis says trying to sound gentle instead of frustrated.

Prompto looks over at him, his expression hurt but he quickly looks away his long bang shielding his face "Sorry. I guess I forget that I have to be the funny and always happy guy in the group." Prompto says bitterly stressing the word 'have'.

"Prompto that's not what I meant."

"Sure...."

Prompto climbs out of bed heading for the door pushing pass Gladiolus as he came into the room carrying a take out bag and a plastic bag from a convenience store. The sudden silent exit of Prompto made Gladiolus look at Noctis confused "What's up with him?" He asks making the prince lift his hands shaking his head "If I knew I would tell you...."

Gladiolus looks back at the door shaking his head setting the bags on the table. "What'cha bring to eat?" Noctis asks as he makes his way to the bags "Burgers. They had a great deal for a little bit of gil." Gladiolus says with a smirk earning a look from Noctis with a raised brow "How long have you been working on that one?" the prince teases "Ain't telling." Gladiolus says pulling out the burgers.

"Where's Iggy?" The massive man asks pulling out the drinks "Uh, he said something about getting his medical bag...he thinks Prompto is sick. He might be, he isn't acting normal." Noctis answers around the lip of his soda bottle making Gladiolus sigh "He did seem a little down." the bigger man mumbles recalling how upset Prompto looked.

Noctis nods "I don't know why...I swear ever since yesterday he's begin acting odd " he said picking up his burger's top bun and picking off the vegetables "and early I called him out on it and he got angry."  
Gladiolus sighs "Well maybe it's something serious...ever considered that?" He says crossing his arms.

"You know he's not always going to be in a chipper mood."

"What should we do about it?" Noctis says reaching for the root beer once more "We start off by giving him a thorough check up following it up by taking him to see the Chocobos and I'll make him his favorite dinner." The accented voice of Ignis caught the others attention. They look over at him, he was leaning against the door with his arms crossed "That simple remedy should fix him right up."

Noctis sighs "Sure...if he doesn't kill the mood on our way there."

Ignis simply smiles "I doubt that...being on the road with is camera will put a smile on his face." Ignis says coming off of the door and sitting with his brothers "By the way where has he gone to? I saw him leave the hotel."

"Dunno."

"He didn't say he just left."

Ignis sighs "Well I can only assume it was to take pictures of something...though I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Gladiolus sits up straight "You too huh?"

Noctis looks away feeling the panicky sensation as well but refuses to speak up.

"I'm going to go look for him." Ignis says starting to stand "Don't bother...." The words sounded like ones Noctis would utter but the owner of the voice didn't match, the older males look at the door and see the youngest of the group standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Where did you go Prompto?" Ignis asks worried making Prompto lift his camera up a bit "Tried shooting...it didn't work." He mumbles softly as he makes his way to bed and climbs under the blankets closing his eyes.

"Trying to out sleep Noctis?" Gladiolus teases but when Prompto didn't respond the air in the room became painfully awkward as Gladiolus drums his fingers on his lap clearing his throat "Okay...." Noctis says scratching his head.

"Prompto come and eat." Ignis says gently but Prompto didn't budge.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll ruin tomorrow." Noctis says picking up his soda bottle walking outside. Ignis looks over to Prompto who was now sleeping soundly "I hope he's alright." He says to Gladiolus who nods in agreement "I mean I get not having a great day but he seems to be on the road for a bad week."

Later that night Prompto is woken by his phone sending off several buzzes it goes for a straight two minutes making the blonde take the phone into his hands squinting his eyes against the harsh blue light blinding him for a few seconds. He saw that the home screen had the app icon on it with a orange circle in the top corner with a white number fifteen in it making Prompto power down his phone.

Prompto lays back down biting his knuckle as tears fill his eyes, he knew the others were asleep but he still pulls the blankets over his head and tugs the pillow down to his chest hugging the pillow close to his body for he was desperate for some form of comfort. He sighs his breath coming out weak and shaky "Remember Prompto, smiles...no frowns...they can't know that you're sad. You're supposed to be the funny happy go lucky joker." He whispers to himself.

 

The sun hung high in the sky when the group were on the road heading to their next destination after getting work from a tipster.

"We're looking for a behemoth on the outskirts of town...keep your eyes peeled." Ignis says as he turns onto a new road. Gladiolus nods "Got it. I can't wait for this to end, I know we'll feast tonight." He says rubbing his hands together.

Noctis sighs "Yeah, but I'm not entirely looking forward to fighting." He says rolling his head a bit.

Oddly enough, though everyone had expected, Prompto didn't say anything. He simply looks out the window with his camera in his lap "You got any good pictures Promp?" Noctis asks innocently but Prompto sighs handing his camera to Noctis "No...I'm just not in the mood." He says folding his arms over the side of the Regalia and rests his head on them.

He sighs earning a glance out of Ignis who reaches for his coffee "Perhaps you're lacking energy, you do tend to not get enough rest. Here try some Ebony." Ignis says reaching down behind his seat grouping the air before finding a can of the coffee handing it to the blonde. Prompto took it, looking at the drink with a sullen expression he didn't open it he just looked at it.

"What's wrong? Don't like coffee?"

Ignis was worried about Prompto but he was also relieved to know that their stock of the drink wasn't going to go too fast.

Prompto just sighs lowering the can "I don't know. I had it once and it went right through me...I just...I don't know." Prompto said setting the can down "Lets just get this quest over with...." He says softly before quickly adding "so we can play Kings Knight!" in a forced playful voice, he wished that he could be honest with his friends he wanted to tell them that he just wanted to fade away to be rid of this world around him.

When the group arrives at the destination they could see the beast stalking about trampling through crops and running down livestock before tearing into the creatures devouring them where it stood. "Nasty little devil it is." Ignis says pushing up his glasses "Noct what is the plan?" He asks curiously closing the door to the car "Uh...whatever it was last time." Noctis says he hated being the responsible for planning.

"Works for me." Gladiolus says summoning his greatsword as he races into battle. Noctis sighs "I hope this ends quick...I really want to go back to sleep." He says summoning a sword from wide array of weapons.

Ignis pushes his glasses up "Well just keep an eye out for one another, I must say it's a good thing we brought potions."

Prompto watches sadly as the others jump into the fray, he wanted to help them but he couldn't muster up the energy nor the spirit to fight. He heard Gladiolus shout out to him to join them in the battle and he sighs summoning his gun. He doesn't bother to make any effort to rush in and once in battle he noticed that his aim was off and that he wasn't making any progress. The behemoth roars as it rears up slamming its paws down and whips its tail.

Noctis jumps back avoiding the attack calling out to Gladiolus and then Prompto to strike. Gladiolus rushes in as Prompto makes no real effort to aim "Hey! Get your head in the game Prompto and stop slacking off!" He roars at the blonde making Prompto mumble under his breath mocking the bigger man.

"You got something to say say it to my face!" Gladiolus barks noticing how Prompto was now glaring at him "Alright I will! I hate you and I hate how you go around bossing me like I'm some kid!" Prompto snaps. Ignis and Noctis were puzzled for they didn't know where this anger was coming from, Prompto himself didn't know why he was angry he just felt angry all of a sudden "You love picking on me and calling me names and I had it up to here with it!" He snaps his voice rising "You're always calling me out and I never once heard you praise me!" Prompto screams his voice cracking.

"Well I had it!" He shouts but before anything could get out of hand Ignis steps in between them both his hands pushing both men away from each other "That's enough, both of you!" He says causing Gladiolus to step back spitting over his shoulder almost as if to intimidate Prompto, the smaller male glares slapping away Ignis' hand heading back to the Regalia.

"Uh guys...a little help here!" Noctis says warping a safe distance from the beast to recover his magic. Gladiolus notices that Ignis was watching as Prompto leaves, he looks worried but Gladiolus rolls his eyes "Leave the wannabe punk brat, we don't need him to take down this behemoth...we waste our potions on him anyway."

Ignis looks at the larger male "Come off it now, you really don't mean that. You know as well as I do that something is the matter with him."

Gladiolus nods "Yeah I do..." He looks over in Promptos' direction where the youngest sat in his usual spot staring up at the sky "Its called being a wuss!" Gladiolus shouts.

"Guys seriously! Help!" Noctis shouts as he dodges an attack from the behemoth, who tried slicing the prince to ribbons with its large claws.

"Just a moment Noct." Ignis says turning to his friend "Yeah I figured you'd say that." Noctis mumbles as he strikes at the monsters legs "But seriously though you might wanna-gah!" Noctis is thrown across the field landing face first in the mud and dirt as he groans looking at the others deciding that it was best if this bounty was just lost for now.

Standing up he limps to the car calling over his shoulder to the older men "Guys I'm done here...let's just go to the place we said we were going to go." He says feeling exhausted.

Right now Noctis wanted to do nothing more but get Prompto back to normal.

Ignis nods "As you wish Noct." He said heading for the car "Though I think it would be wise for us to rest first. Seeing that everyone is on edge." Ignis says heading for the drivers seat.

 

That night as the others did their own individual things Prompto had gone into the bathroom, he stood over the sink staring at his reflection a bit. He brings his hand up to his face tugging at the long bang that sat near his eye...his eye.

Prompto leans close to the mirror examining his features. He took in his freckles that decorated his cheeks and nose, he took in his eyes he never noticed just how red the skin was around his them making them look like a he hasn't slept in years. Prompto looks away from his reflection "Maybe they're right...." He mumbles to himself "I'm nothing like the others." He whispers softly.

He looks at his reflection once again noticing that it looked much different. His reflection was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black vest, his hair was longer and much more bouncy. His eyes were the same, but his face didn't have freckles, his eyes weren't red rimmed. This Prompto was...well for lack of better words in his opinion was handsome.

"You're not like the others and you'll never be." Mirrored Prompto says, his mouth twisted in a smile "I mean like, seriously you really thought Noct and the others would like someone like you?"

Prompto shook his head trying to muffle the cruel voice that belonged to him.

"Look at you, I mean really look at yourself. You have to be the ugliest person that ever existed in this universe. How does it feel to be the one no one likes and wants dead? You seen the comments you know how EVERYONE feels about you."

The cruel reflection beckons to the real Prompto to the mirror "Look at yourself, you're not big and muscular like Gladio. You're never going to be photogenic like Ignis, nor are you a heartthrob like Noct. But more importantly you're not me. I'm the Prompto everyone loves, you seen those comments. I'm the one everyone wanted." The other Prompto said causing the real one to slump to the ground. Tears spill down his face as the harsh words continue "That's right, you're not wanted, no one likes you...face it when folks learned you looked different they couldn't stand you."

His reflection continues to spit hateful words at him and Prompto could only lay writhing on the ground as inaudible sobs rack his body.

 

Meanwhile Gladiolus groans out of annoyance, for he was still angry at the blonde "What the heck is taking him so long, he forget that we need the bathroom too? I swear he better be-"

Gladiolus stops his sentence seeing the looks he was getting from his friends "I'm gonna go check on him." Noctis says getting to his feet and knocking on the door. When he didn't get a response he tried the handle and it clicks open he pushes the door open slowly.

"Hey Prompto are you okay?" He asks peeking around the door. He didn't hear a verbal response from the gunmen but what he saw hurt. Prompto sat with is knees up to his chest in the corner of the bathroom he could only assume that Prompto was crying.

"Prompto?" Noctis says gently as he steps closer with his hand out stretched he touches his shoulder earning a jump from the blonde. Prompto looks up at Noctis with a small smile at the prince, Noctis could see that his friend's eyes was red and puffy he could also tell that the smile was forced. 

"Hey...." Prompto mumbles returning his head to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Noctis asks gently making Prompto nod but quickly follows it by shaking his head "I don't know....I just...I just want to be alone." He whispers softly as he wipes at his eyes "Well, I would say you can stay in here but Gladio...." He trails off seeing how Prompto simply stands up and skulks out of the room.

Noctis sighs getting to his feet, he exits the room allowing Gladiolus to go into the bathroom as he grumbles about finally being able to take a shower. 

Noctis looks over to Prompto who was laying in one of the beds with the blankets over his head. It bothered Noctis to see his friend like this he walks over to him and lays a hand on his shoulder "Prompto...are you sure that you're okay?" He asks again.

"Yeah...I just...I...I'm fine. My belly just hurt for a bit but I'm okay." Promptos' came from under the sheets. Noctis looks at Ignis who seems to be studying the blondes actions.

From under the blanket Prompto stares into the white sheet "Well if you say so." He hears Noctis say he holds his breath when he feels another hand on his shoulder "Prompto...if you need to talk I'm willing to listen." The gentle voice of Ignis causes him to nod under the blanket.

"I know." Whimpers Prompto as tears fill his eyes which he wipes away. He feels Ignis squeeze his shoulder for a brief moment before he too left. 

Prompto reaches into his pocket and pulls out the cellphone he could see that his notification number had began to reach the hundreds, he knew that they were negative and he powered down the phone as he stares ahead into the soft blanket. He rolls over and reaches into his other pocket and pulls out a pocket knife. He pops up the blade and gently presses it against his skin, knowing that with a quick slice with enough force and in the right direction he wouldn't have to hurt anymore. Taking a deep breathe Prompto took the blade and slid it across his wrist.

 

The next day Gladiolus, Ignis, and Noctis were all waiting in the Regalia. The plans for that day were simple. Make today the best day Prompto will ever have.

So far it was starting off on a shaky note, Ignis had made Promptos' favorite breakfast, but the blonde refused to eat and locked himself in the bathroom.

His actions only worried Ignis and Noctis, yet Gladiolus just became even further annoyed with Promptos' action saying 'We're wasting our time on him.' Or 'He needs to get over whatever is wrong with him.' 

But Ignis and Noctis were determined to make today great. They just needed Prompto to get outside.

Cussing Gladiolus hits the passenger seat leaning back against the carseat and crosses his arms "We're wasting our time and energy on this fu-"

He was cut off by the sudden appearance Prompto.

"There he is." Noctis says smiling but it turns to a frown when he notices that Prompto didn't look like himself. He was wearing a white shirt, black vest and pants, and his hair was different. It looked like it did when he was in high school.

When he got in the Regalia it was Noctis who notices his friends face looked different, he found himself staring at the blonde. 

_"Where did his freckles go? What's with this get up?"_

"You're outfit it's...different. Are you comfortable?" Ignis asks him. Prompto simply shrugs "Doesn't matter." The blonde mumbles as he folds his arms over the Regalia. With a small sigh Ignis shakes his head "I guess not." Ignis mutters and starts the regalia.

No one said anything during the ride not even Gladiolus who was tempted too.

 

When they arrived at the Chocobo Farm, Wiz welcomes them with open arms. 

"Well howdy there boys what brings you around these parts? I don't have work for ya." Wiz says chuckling. Hearing this causes Noctis to blush hating that Wiz thinks he only shows up for work "That's fine, we actually came to see the birds." He says "You see they really cheer up our friend." He adds gesturing to Prompto who was looking at the birds but didn't make a move to them "He hasn't been in the best mood lately and we just wanted him to smile again."

Wiz nods laughing a bit "Well, I must say he's mighty blessed to have friends that know just how to cheer him up. Go on at let your friend play with the Chocobos till his hearts content."

"We will, thanks." Noctis says waving goodbye to the farmer.

He could see Prompto watching Axel, his clumsy blood red Chocobo playing with his own pale green one, Enix.

Axel kwehs before headbutting Enix causing it to look up at the other sleepily. Clearly Axel wanted to play and Enix wasn't in the mood.

Noctis steps next to his friend his eyes trained on the shotgun. He hasn't seen that gun in years and it made him uneasy. That gun had a bad reputation linked with a much different Prompto. 

Noctis was brought out of thoughts when he felt something tackle him. He looks over and could see Prompto hanging on him with arm around his neck. 

Trying to ignore the off behaviour Noctis opens his mouth to say something anything to break this awkward atmosphere "Look at them they're cute." Noctis says mentally slapping his head for the dumb statement. 

"These birds? Tsk. Noct these things are so stupid." Prompto laughs "Man you have to be a completely loser to think that these big dumb birds are cute." He snarks. 

"Tsk." Noctis hisses feeling irritated. He shrugs off Prompto's arm and steps back from the blonde making him look at the raven haired boy holding up his arms "Wha?" Prompto says his expression unusually cold. "What I hurt your feelings or somethin'?" Prompto growls.

Noctis felt upset, he just couldn't take it anymore "What's up with you?" Noctis snaps glaring at Prompto who matches the gaze "Ain't nothing wrong with me." he growls bitterly.

"Yeah there is. It's you! You would never call a Chocobo stupid." Noctis snaps. 

Prompto narrows his eyes "Well maybe I changed." He growls as he crosses his arms.

"Well change back!" Noctis screams his voice full of sorrow "This new depressed, gun carrying, rude Prompto...I hate him." Noctis shouts as his eyes begin to gather frustrated tears "I-I just want my friend back." Noctis says his voice tight "Until then...don't bother me." He says sadly walking away from the blonde as he wipes at his tears. 

Noctis storms away feeling more tears gathering and his breath hits a hitch. Retreating to the Regalia, Noctis allows his tears to fall. He sobs as he curses Prompto and his new personality for he hates what his friend has become.

"Noct?" 

Ignis's voice reaches him and Noctis looks up wiping at his eyes "Yeah?" He asks weakly "Is everything alright?" He asks gently seeing that the other is in tears "No, everything isn't alright. Prompto is...I don't know what's wrong with him." 

Ignis sighs "I do." He admits softly. Noctis looks at him curiously "Last night after he fell asleep I took his phone. I noticed that he hasn't been using it as of late and I was curious as to what could've caused it." Ignis reaches into his pocket and pulls out Prompto's phone. "The sites he plays on isn't the issue, it's this application." He adds showing Noctis the app.

"That's what's upsetting him?" 

Ignis pauses "It's not so much the app itself but those who use it." Ignis hits the ever growing notifications "See for yourself." He says handing Noctis the phone.

The prince takes it and looks at the storm of comments. The comments start out tame enough nothing to warrant such an aggressive change in Prompto.

That is until he got to the newer ones.

The comments had taken a nasty turn, going from hurtful to downright cruel. From attacking his personality to things he couldn't help like his features. Noctis looks at Ignis who was shaking with rage "I tried going in and blocking them along with making an account of my own...but it did little to stop them." He mutters his voice tight with rage "I just don't understand how people can be cruel." Ignis responds as his hand begins to flex.

Noctis looks at his advisor and then to Prompto who was sitting sullen at one of the tables with his head in his arms, his shotgun tossed on the table. "You can't really get upset with him knowing that this" Ignis gestures to the phone "is what causing him to act out. He's just desperate for us to help him..." Ignis says softly.

"Well what do we do?" Noctis asks feeling relieved that Prompto isn't reverting back to his old self. "We talk to him, while we wait for Cor to arrive." Ignis says pulling himself off the Regalia which he was leaning against. "But why Cor?" Noctis asks curiously.

"Let's just say Cor is a big part of Prompto's life." Ignis responds.

Noctis nods not really understanding what he meant as he follows the other. 

They reach Prompto and Noctis is the one to put a hand on his shoulder making the blonde look up with watery eyes "What?" Prompto mumbles making Noctis look over at Ignis who motions for him to continue. 

"You can drop the act. We know the truth." Noctis says softly. This makes Prompto look away for a moment before narrowing his eyes "Then you know why I changed! If-if people like and want the old Prompto then-" Prompto hates that he can hear the desperation in his voice. The powerful need to fit in and to be accepted for the way he is makes his eyes water even more as his throat tightens "Then get used to it! Cause I ain't changing back! Fu- I hate all of you!" Prompto screams picking up his shotgun before he could aim it at anyone a deep voice calls out to him.

He looks up and sees Cor walking toward him with Gladiolus at his side.

"Put that gun down now Prompto." Cor demands with the same tone an angry father would use. Prompto looks at Cor and then to the gun he was about to make a smart remark when Cor spots a bandage on his left arm going halfway up his forearm. 

"What happen to your arm?" He asks. This throws Prompto off and he sets the gun down looking away before casually folding his arms behind his head "Nothin', it's called fashion." He smirks. 

Cor wasn't buying it. 

"Then take it off." Cor says sounding cross. 

Prompto stiffened "Why do I gotta take it off?" He snaps back "Just to prove to us that you're not hiding anything." Ignis says softly. Prompto glares at him "You take your gloves off. You're always wearin' them and I don't see anyone makin' you take them off!" Growls Prompto.

Ignis looks at Cor who nods "If I take my gloves off then you must swear to take off that bandage." Ignis says as he unbuttons the gloves "Fine." Prompto huffs with an eye roll.

Ignis swallows nervously before pulling off his gloves revealing his hands, scars crisscross his hands which tremble slightly. He turns his palm over and the skin there is just as bad, Prompto can see that on his right hand it looks like he has stitches.

Sensing that the blonde has questions Ignis clears his throat "When I was a small boy, I used to get in trouble a lot. The school I attended was strict and I wasn't always the best student. They made sure to remind me of that." Ignis says looking down at his barely trembling hand he puts his gloves back on "I had gotten hit so hard that they cut my hand open...needless to say it was the last time I recall having a child like outlook on life." He turns to Prompto "Now take off the bandage."

Prompto looks at the others for a second before cussing as he takes off the bandage. Doing so reveals thin red scars covering the entire part that was hidden. Cor felt the air in his body leave him as he grips Prompto's arm. Turning it over he sees more cuts, looking into his blue eyes Cor looks at him sternly "Why?" was all he could say.

Prompto feels his chest tighten as his eyes burn "Because...." he pauses his lip quivering "Because I feel...I know..." Prompto stops talking not wanting to cry in front of Cor. 

The Immortal man looks at Prompto "Go on." He encourages. And tears begin to slide down Prompto's cheeks slightly clearing away the make up that he had used to hide his freckles. His chest hurt so much and Prompto couldn't keep quiet anymore not with the eyes of his friends on him and the intimidating glare he was getting from Cor.

"Because nobody likes me!" Prompto nearly wails "They tell me I should kill myself, they call me names, and they....they don't even care how I feel." Prompto's voice breaks and he's sobbing uncontrollably "Th-They-" Prompto tries to continue but his throat is incredibly tight and he isn't able to speak.

Gladiolus looks over to Ignis "They? Who's _they_?" He asks looking back to Prompto who bawling into his hands. Noctis, seeing his friend break down hurt him, for he knows words are Prompto's kryptonite when they were used negatively against him. Making him think about what you had said leaving him to dwell on it. Though Noctis didn't know that this was the extent that Prompto would go to.

Ignis doesn't say anything instead he hands Gladiolus the phone which was still had the app open. Gladiolus takes the device and looks it over reading what Noctis and Ignis had. Each comment was more upsetting than the last, to think that people had actually taken time out to write these angers Gladiolus. But at the same time it broke his heart. It broke his heart because had he known that this was the cause of Prompto's change in mood he would have been more patient.

Prompto was still sobbing as he tries and fails to wipe at the tears. Gladiolus shakes his head "Why didn't you say something?" He asks softly. Gasping and sniffling Prompto wipes at his nose looking up at the others "I-I was scared. I...I thought that you guys would..." Prompto shakes his head closing his mouth for he wasn't able to finish. Instead he lets the tears continue to fall down his face.

"What is it that you thought?" Ignis asks softly yet Prompto only shrugs "What, you thought we would laugh at you or call you some name?" Noctis guesses making the blonde nod.

"Face it...n-noone likes me..." he looks down at his arm "I'm not...I'm-...maybe if I looked a certain way, spoke a certain way..." Prompto's voice began to break making it go a bit higher "If..." Prompto began to shake "If I..." his breath hitches and he stops talking.

"Tell me. Why did you cut yourself?" Cor asks firmly yet his tone a odd gentleness. Prompto looks down his hands balled into fists over his knees "I...I thought I would make everyone happy if I died." Prompto murmurs as large tears fill his eyes "But I couldn't do it...so I just cut my arm...it only made me feel worse." He admits sniffing.

Hearing that that was his attempt of killing himself sent a wave of anger over Noctis "Are you serious!?" He shouts "You seriously tried to kill yourself!?" He continues to shout "Are that-" 

"Noct!" 

Noctis turns facing Ignis who was shaking his head "Don't you dare finish that sentence. Prompto doesn't need to be yelled at." He says glancing at youngest male who was looking downcast, a shadow cloaking his face. Noctis looks at his friend "How many times have you tried to kill yourself?" Noctis asks his mouth feeling dry.

"Twice." Prompto pauses not for affect but because he was scared of what they will say "I tried this way and the other way was...I was going to...." his gaze falls on the gun and they others know what he mean.

"I thought if I was dead...then...then everyone would be happy." He whimpers.

Silence falls over the group. Each and every last one one of them trying to process what had been said.

Suddenly a soft sound reaches Prompto causing him to look up. Before him he could see his friends in tears; Noctis was openly crying, Gladiolus had his head turned and his shoulders were shaking. Even Ignis who was the teams rock, the one who suppressed his emotions to be strong for the others just in case they needed a pillar of strenght to lean on. Yet despite his best efforts to remain the calm supportive one was also in tears. 

Seeing that he had made his friends cry only made Prompto feel worse. Avoiding eye contact Prompto whimpers "I'm sorry guys...I-I didn't...I-I'm sorry...I'm so stupid...I can't do anything right!" Prompto cries.

"Stop it!" Cor snaps making Prompto look up at him "You say that but think about how they would feel if you died." 

"They're upset because the thought of losing you is too much. Unlike those who did whst they did, said what they said. Those three love you." Prompto looks at his friends "They will never do anything or say anything to hurt you. Remember what Cid said 'They are your brothers' knowing that you should know that you mean the world to them. And they don't care what the world thinks you should be." Cor explains as he pulls a small pack of wipes out from his inner breast pocket, opening them and pulling one out he wipes at Prompto's face.

"Because you being you is all that matters." Cor says ruffling the boy's hair returning it to normal. Prompto stares at Cor blinking a bit he opens his mouth to sau something else but Noctis beats him to it.

"Prompto. Listen...please...please don't die. You...you..." Noctis shakes his head "Why is this so hard? I just...." he pauses letting Gladiolus step in "Its like Cor said, we're brothers. And as brothers we should've been more aware of your change. I should've been more sympathetic."

"Its fine guys really..." Prompto says earning a dry laugh from Ignis "It bloody well isn't. We could've lost you!" Was all Ignis could get out his voice tettering on breaking and staying sturdy. 

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Noctis couldn't think of what else to say. So they approached Prompto and embraced him.

"No matter what, we accept you for you."

 

 

 


End file.
